


Sex With a Bearded Man

by smallerluke



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beard Kink, M/M, shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallerluke/pseuds/smallerluke
Summary: Title says it all. What are you looking at?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found a fic tagged with beard kink today and I was intrigued by the idea but it was a letdown so I figured I'd write it myself.  
> Please don't take this seriously, I'm begging you.
> 
> You should also listen to this while reading  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3C5nE4UqqLk
> 
> ok bye

"Gabriel DeVante Reyes González, what the  _ hell _ do you think you're doing?"

The tone of his Strike Commander voice froze Gabriel on the spot. He was hunched over the sink in their bathroom, eyes wide, shaving cream lathered across his handsome face. "Uh," he muttered, blinking slowly, "Shaving. What's it look like?"

Jack's stomach spun like a butter churn. "What do you mean, shaving?"

Gabriel let out a low, drawn out sigh. "Fuck's sake, Jack. Didn't think I'd need to spell it out." He turned back to the mirror, lips pursed into a pout as he lined up the razor with one cheek. "Thought I'd try something different for a while. A moustache, or—"

"No!" Jack screeched.

He hadn't meant to allow his voice to rise to such a pitch. He clamped a hand over his mouth, but his skin was already hot and flushed, which meant he was turning red. Gabriel simply raised an eyebrow at his display, amused.

"You got a problem with that, Blondie?"

"Well—" Jack's throat slammed shut. Of course he had a problem with that, but Gabriel was his own person and could shave off that  _ delectable _ goatee if he damn well pleased. At the end of a long, stressful day, he looked forward to the rub of that beard against his neck, often chased by soft kisses or the scrape of teeth, depending on Gabriel's mood. On slow weekend mornings he liked to run his hands through it after Gabriel gave it the routine trim, blunt edges burning the pads of his fingers. With a shock Jack realized that warmth was pooling low in his gut, white pleasure rolling up from the base of his spine in sharp little waves.

Okay, so he more than _ liked _ the beard. Not that Gabriel looked bad without it. Certainly not. He was handsome as hell no matter if his head was shaved or a mess of curls, with a moustache or a soul patch or a full, well-trimmed beard like he'd had back in the SEP.

Jack leaned against the doorframe, willfully ignoring the strain in his jorts. He tried to look nonchalant, but Gabriel's brown eyes tracked down his chest and he let out a little choking noise.

"What the shit, Jack."

Jack squirmed under the scrutiny, shifting so one arm was draped low over his fly. "I'm, uh, not sure what you're talking about." He coughed into his other hand. There. Cool and casual.

Gabriel tossed the razor into the rink and stood up straight, rolling one shoulder under his palm. "Is that what you came in here for?"

"No!" Jack yelped. In truth, it hadn't been. He hadn't even known that Gabriel had intended on shaving at all; he just needed his glasses off the counter so he could read the paper. But what could he do? His boyfriend was standing in the bathroom in his plush red bathrobe looking absolutely irresistible as always. Jack willed himself to calm down and just relax. He wasn't some horny teenager, he was thirty-eight goddamn years old. He just had to breathe and get himself under control.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and hunched down over the sink, splashing water against his face to rinse off the shaving cream. He buried his face in a towel when he was done. "You know, variety is the spice of life," he said, "I've had a goattee for ages. Didn't know it, ah—" Gabriel's white teeth edged on his bottom lip as he looked him up and down. Jack shook under the weight of those eyes. "—affected you like this."

Oh, God.

He was fucked.

And after that, if he was lucky, he was  _ fucked. _

Jack just about melted on the spot. Gabriel's warm, liquid eyes jerked away as a grin moved over his mouth.

"You're fucking weird, Jack. You know that?"

Jack choked on an awkward laugh. There was nothing he could say in his own defense. "Guess so," he mumbled, pushing away from the wall. He took hold of the lapels of Gabriel's bathrobe and waited until Gabriel's head rolled back, eyes meeting his. Warmth surged in his loins. This close, the gray in Gabriel's beard caught his focus. He ached to run his fingers through it, to let his hand settle under Gabriel's chin. He always appreciated a good scratch, after all.

"But you're mine," Gabriel said with a sigh, "And I still love you. So..." A wicked gleam sparked in Gabriel's eyes. Jack's heart kicked up as adrenaline shot through his veins like lightning. He knew what that look meant. Gabriel surged toward him, capturing his mouth in a kiss that was rough and raw and consuming. Jack stumbled backwards until his back landed against the wall. Gabriel's beard cut into his skin. He choked back on a whimper, gasping for breath when Gabriel broke away to bury his face in the crook of Jack's neck.

A rough hand rolled up and over the straining bulge in his jorts. "Shit," Gabriel chuckled, "You're really something, Jack."

Jack found it hard to care that the warm laugh in Gabriel's throat was at his expense. He grabbed at the back of Gabriel's head, forcing that scratchy beard against his sensitive throat. He groaned at the sharp contact. Gabriel smelled like aftershave and cologne. He sucked in the scent as he pressed desperate kisses to Gabriel's shoulder, nosing into the plush bathrobe with a sigh when Gabriel bit down on his collarbone lightly.

Gabriel dropped to his knees without warning, looking up at Jack through long, dark lashes. He made a show of pushing up Jack's shirt, pressing his mouth to his trembling abs. His hot, wet tongue contrasting beautifully with the sharp edge of his beard.

Jack gapsed under the attention, chest heaving for breath.

God damn it, Gabriel knew  _ just _ how to unravel him.

"You sure about this, babe?" Gabriel's breath fanned hot over his skin. "You'd better not complain about beard burn in the morning."

He'd never been more sure of anything in his life.


End file.
